


Date Night

by pizarra



Series: Winchester Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizarra/pseuds/pizarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you decide that you're done with the hunting life does not mean that the hunting life is done with you. From <a href="http://wonderfulwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/60794662654/17-dialogue">this</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Just because you decide that you're done with the hunting life does not mean that the hunting life is done with you. Dean learns this lesson the hard way as he is fixing a 5-year-old Honda. He's hoping to finish recalibrating the electrical system of the vehicle before Cas picks him up for their date in town. And by that he means being flown to whichever restaurant Cas has chosen for their date night.

 

Yes, he goes on date nights now. The idea got stuck in Cas' head ever since he watched a new report about date nights strengthening the bond between couples. He snorts at the memory. Dean seriously doubts that other couples have a stronger bond than the one he shares with the angel. They've been through Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, and an alternate universe full of actors and film sets (never trying that again), that Dean is certain that he and Cas are number one on the Top 10 Couples of the Universe and Beyond. But date nights are something that Cas wants, and Dean figures that if it keeps the Castiel happy, then it's the least he could do for the angel who practically defied God for him and Sam.

 

Plus, date nights give him a chance to make their sex life even more exciting. It's all a matter of preparedness and the right...equipment.

 

Anyway, back to the car. He's connecting a couple of wires together when he hears shuffling behind him. Thinking that it's Cas, he says, "Just a minute, babe, I'm almost done." He waits for a response, but all he gets is that continuous shuffling noise. He straightens (to tell Cas to not get near because he's dirty and smelly and yeah), but his eyes go straight to the convex mirror propped high up the wall above him and sees a figure that is definitely NOT Castiel. Not taking his eyes off the mirror, Dean leans down and slowly takes hold of the tire iron near his left hand. He calculates, and as soon as the man is near enough, he swiftly turns and swings the tire iron straight to the side of the man's neck.

 

The resulting thud gives immense pleasure to Dean. The man (monster? angel? demon?) is on the floor, but Dean knows that it won't be long before he's up and attacking again, so he runs to his office to grab the gun he keeps inside his drawer and vows to keep a gun and knife in every part of the garage, dammit.

 

His fingers just curled around the handle of the gun when he hears his assailant coming. Standing directly across the doorway, Dean raises to the gun and aims it at the...demon. Snarling mouth, black eyes, the works. Fuck, will they ever catch a break? He's gotta have a talk with Garth and their monthly security sweep for retired hunters. Again.

 

The demon snarls again, and naturally, (of course, of course) talks. "Took me a while to find you, Winchester." Dean rolls his eyes because he should have expected this. It doesn't matter whether it's a demon or a monster or a freaking angel who's angry at him because he 'corrupted' Castiel, there's always a non-human looking for him and Sam to prove that they can take on a Winchester. And it doesn't matter that they (yes, Sam and Cas too) still train every single day, and that their monster challengers always,  _always_ , lose, more monsters come and it's just getting  _annoying_. So, Dean does what he does best: he shoots the bastard.

 

Bullets sail across the room, but the demon takes them in stride like they're nothing more than branches hindering his path--inconvenient, but not exactly an obstacle. And Dean is cursing the day he put in silver bullets instead of salt ones. The demon's probably tired of being shot at, because he raises a hand and gives it a small wave (and Dean is insulted that the demon didn't even make the wave a bit more dramatic, he's Dean Winchester, dammit!), and without further ado, Dean is flying backwards, straight through the window behind him, and landing on the pavement outside his office. There's pain on his stomach, and he touches it to find a small wedge of glass protruding from his flesh. It hurts like a bitch, but he pulls it out because he is not gonna die bleeding outside his office. Small pieces of glass hit him on the face, and he growls, because seriously, these guys should know by now that if you want to kill a Winchester, you better make it quick. All this slamming and tying up and flying is doing nothing but making him growl and groan about the state of his back. He's not getting any younger, and even Castiel is rolling his eyes at having to put Dean's health back to prime condition at a regular basis. But Dean has learned that monsters are show-offs, and when they kill, they want to do it with as much aplomb as they can possibly muster. Using this to his advantage, he quickly gets up from the ground (bleeding stomach and spine be damned) and runs towards the back where the Impala is parked.

 

He pops open the trunk, grabs a bag of salt and his sawed-off (with the salt bullets, thank God!) and runs back inside the office, taking the long way around, doing a complete run around his office building. The demon was just stepping out of the office, but, as he expected, looking the other way.

 

"Hey, ugly!"

 

The demon turns around, but this time, Dean has the shotgun trained at the demon's heart and shoots immediately. Ugly screams, and it is music to Dean's ears. He shoots it again as he walks closer, watching impassively as the demon crouches on the ground. Opening the bag of salt, he makes a circle of salt around the demon, imprisoning the bastard. Dean, as what usually happens when a monster catches up to him, is glad that the land they bought is large and that the other establishments are not that near, because the bullet sounds he can hide as a car backfiring, but having a man inside a circle of salt with bullet wounds but no blood anywhere? Yeah, that would be kind of hard to explain. The demon starts talking about his plan and what Dean has done to deserve this ('you killed my master/sister/boyfriend/whatever and now you're gonna pay.' The names and situations change, but it's all the same bullshit, and he's learned to tune them out), and he's contemplating on how to get rid of the demon when he hears the sound of wings.

 

"Dean."

 

The smile he gives Cas is full of relief and it's dopey as shit, he knows, but he was just thrown out a window, okay? "Cas."

 

Castiel, in his usual unflappable demeanor, looks at the demon inside the ring of salt before turning his attention back to Dean. "Another one?" he asks.

 

"Yup," Dean nods, "just wondering what to do with him, is all. I'll be ready for our date in a while."

 

Cas sighs before approaching the demon and putting one hand on Ugly's face. Dean turns his head away from the bright light of Cas's brand of demon exorcism, and hears the screams of said demon.

 

He opens his eyes to Cas wiping his hands on his slacks (the nerd still likes wearing slacks, especially when they go out) then holds out a hand to burn the body before facing Dean again.

 

"Dean, we should go if we are to get to the restaurant for our reservation...Is that blood?" Castiel frowns, looking at Dean's stomach.

 

He glances down and, yup, he's still bleeding. "There's a 60/40 chance it's ketchup," he grins.

 

Dean should have known that the angel would not share the humor, as Cas just growls and touches two fingers to Dean's forehead. The pain (all of them) leaves, and he opens his eyes to a scowling boyfriend.

 

"You should have called me, Dean."

 

"I was handling it," he says as he goes back inside. He needs to wash up and change his clothes.

 

"You were hurt," Cas says as he follows him.

 

"Dude," he starts, and his temper is rising, but it's their date night (and he's gotten used to having date nights, alright?), and he doesn't want to ruin their time together, so he reels his anger in. "Look, it was just a minor scrape and it was just a little blood. I would have called if I were in really deep shit, but as soon as I had him trapped, I didn't bother because you'd only worry."

 

"But..."

 

Alright, time for a distraction. "I'm really looking forward to tonight. Where are you taking me?" Dean steps closer to the angel and pecks Cas's lips.

 

"Dean, I know what you are doing. Distracting me is not going to work."

 

He sighs, but he doesn't comment on that; instead, he thinks up of ways to ask for Cas's forgiveness (even though he's not in the wrong here, but it's better if he apologizes because Cas have existed for millennia without sex, but Dean can't do the same and Cas uses this to his advantage). "I'm sorry alright? I just wanted to keep our date night special, you know?"

 

And jackpot! Castiel's frown melts away at the words 'date night', and Dean has never been more thankful for that news report.

 

"Very well, Dean. I shall wait for you to wash up and get ready."

 

Dean smiles at Cas, making a mental note to send their local news channel a bouquet of flowers.


End file.
